Nictionary
'Nictionary' is a feature on the Nicki Minaj: My Pink Friday app that breaks down and defines what Nicki or her Barbies/Kens would say. Terms Adjectives AckOrgiddyWay ItchesOrgiddyBay: \ˈaktˈ-orˈgi-dē-wā-ˈiches-orˈgi-dē-ˈbā\ The barbie pig latin term for “whack bitches”. Baldy Locks: \bal-dē-läks\ Good head. Fetch: \ˈfech\ a term used to describe something a bitchy Harajuku Barbie really likes. *Only used with other HBs. Surfboard: \sərf-bȯrd\ used to describe a hatin ass WASHED up bitch. EX: Cowubunga! Hit the surfboard ya surfboard ass bitch! Waffle House: \ˈwä-fəl -ˈhaus\ a clearly misguided old wrinkle. Zoo: \ˈzü\ when exciting, crazy and fetch need to be combined to describe a noun. *Can only be said with extreme intensity. Verbs Bad Bitch Check: \ˈbad – ˈbich – ˈchek\ is when a bad bitch looks in the mirror prior to an event in which stacks are involved. Barbie Backhand: \ˈbär-bē-ˈbak-hand\ The act of using intense force while unexpectedly givin da back hand to a hata. Basement: \bās-mənt\ the act of stepping one’s twig&berries / cookies DOWN. The opposite of penthouse used when one is too cocky. Chin Check: \ˈchin -ˈchek\ when an HB gets out of character to explain her fabulosity. Chuckles: \ˈchə-kəl\ when a Harajuku Barbie laughs at the expense of one of her friends. GBR: \g-b-r\ Abbreviation for “Got a Barbie Rollin”. Penthouse: \ˈpent-ˌhaus\ the act of stepping one’s dick or cookies all the way up. Roger Dat: \rä′jər-ˈdat\ verbally style on a shortcake by implying she should “get like u” in 2010. Sentence: Scuze me? Bitch! Roger dat! Nouns Alfred Bitchcok: \ˈal-frəd – ˈbich – ˈkäk\ a term of endearment from one bitchy Harajuku Barbie to another. Generally used amongst BFF’s. Balloon Boy: \ba-ˈlōⁿ-bȯi\ the adopted lady bug of barbie nation. the oracle. Barbie Boom Box: \ˈbär-bē-ˈbüm-ˈbäks\ a device out of which the Barbie’s fetch music is played from. Barbie Detention: \ˈbär-bē -di-ˈten-chən\ When the Harajuku Barbie herself puts one of her barbies on time-out for stating or doing something totally unfetch. only the HB can remove a barbie from Barbie Detention. Length of stay may vary. While on “BD” a barbie is required to do any task the “HB” asks of her in order to regain her position as a BARBIE. Tasks may vary. Barbie Juice: \bär-bē-jüs\ ice cold pickle juice in a glass that barbies drink to experience a sudden blast of EUPHORIA. Barbie Powers: \ˈbär-bē-pō-ər\ to beam your thoughts to another Barbie without speaking. to put a hex on strawberry shortcakes by wiggling your fingers at them. Been A Fan: \bēn-a-ˈfan\ term used to describe a cornball. Sentence : “hatin on who? Dat Bitch BEEN a fan” BFF: \b-f-f\ Barbie For FuckinEver Bustitbarbie:\ˈbəst-ət-ˈbär-bē\ a naughty barbie who knows how to make it up on her final exam. Cater to your Ken Day:\kā-tər-ˈtü-yər-ˈken-ˈdā\ One day a month when Barbie stops being a diva and grants her Ken’s every wish. CopyRightin’ Infringements:\ˈkä-pē-ˈrītən-in-ˈfrinj-mənts\ girls that claim to be rappers while enlisting the help of ghost writers. Doll House:\ˈdäl – ˈhaus\ a place where a Harajuku Barbie resides or stays while away on business. Dolly Lama: \dä-lē-ˈlä-mə\ a barbie that makes everyone around her feel at peace. a problem solver. the one you call when you’re at your worst. Fire Marshall: \ˈfi(-ə)r-ˈmär-shəl\ a term for sum1 tryna shut ya shit down. Sentence: word? oh u on ya fire marshall shit. Frosty Da Snowman: \fro-stē-dē-snō-man\ a girl or boy who wears blurry diamonds. Step ya clarity up. Gabbage Patch Kid: \ˈga-bij-pach-’kid\ a bust down. a doll who wishes the barbies will adopt her. Get off my Fone: \git-ȯf-mī-ˈfōn\ a swift dismissal of a stupid ass fone call OR comment. Sentence: Excuse me??? Bitch!!! Get off my Fone!!! Harajuku Barbie: \原宿\ refer to Harajuku. Harajuku Ken: \原宿\ a man that “adds to” a “HB” by knowing when to “fall da fuk bak” and when to “step his dick up”. HB: \h-b\ an abbreviation of Harajuku Barbie. HK: \h-k\ an abbreviation of Harajuku Ken. It’s BARBIE BITCH!: \əts – ˈbär-bē – ˈbich\ how Harajuku Barbies say good-bye. Raggedy The Spy: \ˈra-gə-dē-ˈthē-ˈspī\ a name for bitches who wanna be like u, but just wont come outta the closet. a Flip on Harriet the Spy. Sentence: come out da closet raggedy!!! the spy!!!! Strawberry Shortcake: \ˈstrȯ-ˌber-ē – ˈshȯrt – ˈkāk\ a broke bitch; one who loses sight of her goals and her CAKE by focusing on BEEF and negativity. Stud Muffin: \ˈstəd-mə-fən\ a street savvy “man’s man” who can only be tamed by a pink lipped barbie. Step Your Scotty Up: \ˈstep – yər – ˈskätē – əp\ refers to being up on the latest lyrics\lingo off of the new “Beam Me Up Scotty” CD. Tumble Dry: \təm-bəl-drī\ used when speaking to WASHED bitches. Sentence : Tumble Dry bitch! Tumble Dry! Other Terms Barbie’s Phone Number: 718-SIT-URASSDOWN When You Believe: by Whitney Houston & Mariah Carey our official THEME song. Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Apps Category:Vocabulary Category:Fan Stuff